Dare
by Katara Falcon
Summary: it all started with a dare. from there, anything could happen. YAOI ShinichiXHeiji, possible implied yuri RanXKazuha. drunk people. further warnins will arrive w/ the plot, as to avoid spoilers, but m for a reason. no character death
1. Dare and First Date

**cute 3am chappy idea. will continue. just getting thru college, before ah gets me ass back to home, my laptop and SOTS/all other plots.**

**i own nothing. this is true for all chappies.**

* * *

It all started as a dare. Heiji and Shinichi were maintaining the peace between their respective female counterparts, as the two girls partied at a bar for the first time. Kazuha and Ran were having a wonderful time, and already, they'd had a little more then they probably should have. Hence, Kazuha's brainwave.

Ran was entirely agreeable to the bit of fun at their boyfriends' expense, and hence plans were made.

Heiji escorted Kazuha back to their hotel rooms, looking slightly exasperated at her lack of control.

"Really, Ahou, you know better than to break three guys' noses!" he exclaimed, letting her into her room.

"He-hic-, they ask...as…. they assed for yur ass." She stated happily. "S-so I… I BREAKed em~!" she cornered the taller male in a corner, still grinning, though she gained a more maniacal aura. "-Hic- Cuz… Cuz Ku… Kudou is only guy take yur ass… yeah know what wuld be rly rly coooooal~?"

"Kazuha, go to bed before you hurt yourself." He stated, forcing her off of him, and making her lay down on her bed.

"Y-yuuuuu shud d-date tha' detectorive… detectorve of the… the esht."

* * *

Ran broke 2 lamps and a chair with poorly aimed punches, as Shinichi tried to calm her, yet maintain his position.

"Ran, please! I spent those years trying to get back to YOU! I /love/ you!" he informed her gently, dodging another swing.

"I… I triple… triple double ultra quadruple duck dare you to date Hattori..." she stated. "Fur 12 months!" she added.

"Ran~!" he protested, however, she was leaving the room for bed. "Startin righ' NAO~!" she giggled, before passing out on the stairs. Her father looked unimpressed. Shinichi sighed.

* * *

Heiji sighed when Kudou picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" the detective of the east asked, handing the bucket to his girlfriend. She now knew how her father felt every morning of his life.

"Heyah Kudou, can ah put something pas' yeah?"

"Sure, but make it fast. People with hangovers hate talkative people."

"Kazuha has informed me we are going to date for the next 12 months."

"Funny, Ran has said the same to me."

"Care to humor their sick, twisted minds?"

"Sure." Kudou shrugged. Saved him a beating for turning back on the dare. Heiji smiled into the phone as he said his farewells; it saved HIM an earful and some bruises. Kazuha giggled, and then went back to clutching her head. Pain.

* * *

_**First Date –Month I-**_

Ran straightened Shinichi's tie happily. The detective stared at her.

"Why. WHY can't you just _LET IT GO_?" he whined

"It'll be cute, and you'll love me more after it, not to mention it being blackmail worthy." She replied for the 10th time, calmly. "Besides, this gives Kazuha and I a chance for /girl time/."

"But /RAN/-!" Shinichi pouted.

"Don't be a baby." She chided. "A dare is a dare, and you took it, so now you got to uphold it." She insisted. "Now, he'll be here ANY minute, so be /nice/."

"YES ka-san…" Shinichi grumbled under the cover of the doorbell, and then went to answer the door. Heiji, obviously unimpressed with his school uniform (now almost a size too small), stood pouting on the doorstep.

"Hey." Shinichi greeted, before locking Ran into his house, and heading for the street. "Let's go."

"Ahou made reservations at some restaurant, and bought tickets for some ridiculous show." Heiji stated, keeping pace.

"Saves us planning." Shinichi deadpanned, still obviously unimpressed.

"Hai…" Heiji agreed half-halfheartedly. He took the lead.

Shinichi stared. Heiji gaped openly.

"I am not going in there." They both stated together.

"You are Edogawa and Irottah?" the greeter asked pleasantly. The lacy pink coffee shop was fine, really, right up until the lacy pink part of the equation. They'd placate girlfriends. They'd cosplay gay. However, they had manhoods to think of, and this would not be on their record, not a chance from then until the apocalypse of the apocalypse of time!

Ran and Kazuha, the Almighty stalkers of inability to stalk, pouted openly at the boys' absolute refusal. They were not disappointed with the pre-paid, no refunds movie tickets, however, then later joined the gentlemen bowling. An /acceptable/ recreational activity for two gentlemen having a night on the town.

* * *

Fun. eat and reveiw people, PLEASE? art school aint no joke!


	2. Month I Date II

**Hey... i know this one is short, but yeah. enjoy**_**.  


* * *

Month I - Date II**_

_The ground rules:_

_-no less than 2 dates per month, for 12 months_

_-partakers of the dare are required to remain HONEST to their selected partner for the duration of the dare, this includes flirtations with the original partner (aka Ran and Kazuha)_

_-darers(Ran and Kazuha again) are not permitted to spy upon, record, or otherwise interfere with the darees(Shinichi and Heiji), except in the event that they are asked to join, record or otherwise interfere by the darees, except in violation of rule 2_

_-No pictures_

_-no videos_

_-no stalking_

_-NO PICTURES_

"Heiji, i think they'll get it now." Shinichi chided, wresting the pen from the irate osakian. Kazuha and Ran both giggled. They commandeered the sheet for their own intents and purposes. It was returned a moment later;

_-at least one date per daree must consist of the ritualistic 'meet the parents' date_

_-kisses may be exchanged after the 2nd date_

"Ran..." Shinichi stated warningly.

"What? You don't have to do it /right away/." She stated. "I know how hard your parents are to get ahold of. And we aren't allowed to watch, so this makes up for that!"

"Because i want my mother to gossip with the whole of America, France, Britain and japan about her sons 'handsome' boyfriend." he deadpanned.

"AHOU! You know what my father will do if he finds out-!" Heiji shouted angrily. Kazuha half shrugged.

"You'll be fine." she assured. "Tellim it waz a matter of masculinity, or backing down like a wuss." She waved her hand at the situation. Shinichi sighed. "NO PICTURES." Heiji insisted again.

The girls both grinned, and then ran off, leaving Shinichi and Heiji to mope over their situation. Heiji was the first to recover.

"Well, they could tried 'a /make/ us kiss, naw just say they /could/ be 'xchanged." He murmured. "Well we're at a theme park, what'll we do?" Tropical Land whirled and screamed around them. Shinichi looked ashen for reasons he'd rather not discuss.

"I suppose we make the best of it..." he told the table he'd introduced his forehead to. "And avoid the press..."

Heiji chuckled. "Yeah look enough like most people here." he stated, offering his hat. Shinichi wrung his lips. /true/. Pulling out Conan's glasses, he passed them to Heiji, as well as the old fishing hat he kept for just such occasions. "Now... le's go get somethin' teh eat, I'm starvin'."

"You're always hungry." Shinichi stated.

* * *

They'd just evacuated the roller coaster when the scream came.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the scream of murder… but rather the collective battle-cry of the Tokyo-based Heiji Fan Club. Glasses and hat aside, they recognized the dark skin and accent right off the hop. And now it was up to Shinichi to either save the other detective, or distract the fan girls… or escape on his own.

After much contemplation, he upheld the rules. He could keep the osakian loyal; he just couldn't let them know to /whom/.

"OI!" he cried out, removing several of the crazy creatures easily. "Hattori's taken, get yourselves off him before his girlfriend sees you all, and eats you alive." Heiji openly winced at the mention of Kazuha. The Fan girls retreated for the present; they were familiar with the osakian's not-wife. She had a mean streak half mile wide, and /would/ break spines. But they would be watching… always watching…

Shinichi shook his head as Heiji tried to dust the footprints from his shorts. His shirt had been stolen by the attackers, never to be seen again.

"Zuha's going teh kill me." He stated unhappily.

"Then do your /own/ damn laundry." Shinichi deadpanned. Simple solutions. "Ready to forage for food at a place not so overpriced?"

"Kay…" Heiji followed obediently, ignoring the footprints for now. He could likely borrow Kudou's sink, which would be of great help to the mess he'd been made.

"Excellent. I have this frozen pizza at home, and there is no way that I am eating it alone." Shinichi grinned. "American Pizza. So you can't even complain about Tokyo Cooking."

"Peh… only Osakians can cook." Heiji muttered. However, food was food, he was a growing boy, and he wanted nourishment.

"I'll let you handle the pizza, I'd burn it anyways." Shinichi stated off-handedly.

* * *

**I'd like to send a special thanks to ~pandakitty on DA (pandakitty also on FF?), for reminding me that tropical land /does/ exist. **

**just a word to the readers, i need date ideas, /bad/. I have 2 for month II, but after that, i need months III, IV and V. six and beyond are already plotted. ;3 reply in reviews plz~! -heart-**


	3. Month II date I

**HI GUYS~! this chap was supposed to be up /yesterday/ -glares at internets- but i was having some 'technical difficulty'. pweeze enjoys~! 3**

**ideas : **

**haunted house from Inuyashaslove on DA**

**hospital/sick idea from pandakitty! :D**

**

* * *

**Mitsuhiko was an inquisitive boy. An inquisitive boy with a broad imagination, more precisely, hence the situation that the 3 detective boys and their teenaged supervisors were stuck in. Ayumi was crying, Heiji holding her in an attempt to comfort the scared child.

the abandoned mansion was supposedly haunted, which had procured Mitsuhiko`s interest to begin with. Naturally, the children followed along, and Shinichi, responsible for their need to investigate, was called up in the middle of his most recent 'date' to retrieve the children, since Agasa was distracted by whatever Ai had dragged him off to do. Heiji was unperturbed by the change in plans, to say in the least - or at least in the beginning.

Hauntings were not a real thing. Shinichi made note to impress this fact upon the skinny, younger male when they got out of this mess. He winced as the blade pressed closer to his throat, as the fugitive tried to back away. It was hard, seeing as rubble from the decrepit house was jamming the front door. The scary woman was going to have to back her way all the way out the back door, then circle around the house to the front gate to escape.

Luckily, she hadn't noticed Genta was missing. The tubby lad had been smart enough to escape out a window near the beginning, to summon the police at Shinichi's request.

It was days like these that Shinichi really wished that Ran had managed to convince him to take martial arts. Not that he was used as a hostage often, but it /was/ certainly useful. A kick could only go so far. Shinichi kept pace easily, even walking backwards. This woman was dead on her feet. Had the blade not been positioned so carefully over his jugular vein, he might have attempted misbalancing her. Heiji was still cradling the female member of the detective boys. He was in no position to do anything.

Vaguely he wondered if this still counted as the date, and immediately concluded that yes, this better damn well count, and that he really should focus on the task at hand.

Especially since his lack of attention had made him stumble... in turn her stumble.

Again his mind wandered as he hit the ground, tasting blood. Damn way to end a date...

.

.

.

Shinichi woke up 9 hours later, heavily bandaged about the throat, where the knife had caught him, and the chest, where a bit of fallen debris from the house had taken a chunk out of his side.

Heiji stared at the other detective as he roused. "She was caugh' Kudou." he assured when the other laid eyes on him.

"Good." the croak he emitted startled him.

"Don', yur naw supposed teh talk. Th' knife slipped, missed yur jugular by a secon', lef' a nice scar 'cross yur neck. Th' doctor says it'll fade within a year 'er so." a near death experience, another one. Shinichi made note to have a stern word with fate, should they ever meet. He'd more of these experiences in 17 years than most could account for in 100. "Ran's worri' sick, but since 'am still yur 'designated othe', she's not allow'd teh come in ye'. Bin out fer some... 9 hours." Heiji concluded.

Shinichi nodded, wincing in pain. Dammit, he hated being hospitalized. Just something about, you know, /being hospitalized/, he thought.

"An' Ran said tha' teh make up fer interruptin our 'date' to go git yurself damn near killed, she's gunna count thi' as a double whammy..." Shinichi smiled at that. There, monthly quota filled, with 3 days to go-! ...uh oh... Hattori was wearing is 'but' face.

"Bu' she's gotta catch us kissin'." /there/ was the kicker.

"Seriously?" he protested quietly.

"An' a cheek kiss ain't gunna cut it."

"WHY?" Shinichi coughed slightly at the strain the exclamation put on his throat.

The doctor was in the room in a second, and removing Hattori for getting the other detective rawled up. Ran was watching from the doorway, looking pale, but determined. Shinichi saw that look. The doctor was forced a moment later to chide the detective on straining himself, after separating Heiji from him a second time that minute. Said osakian was red and dazed from the split second that his and Kudou's lips had been connected.

Ran, looking positively /pleased/ with herself, got a chance to hug her Shinichi, before the teen was made to sleep once more.

Shinichi was released 4 days later, firm instructions to keep the bandages clean and fresh, be careful; don't talk too much, etc. Heiji made sure he got home alright, with his /own/ set of strict instructions to help his friend at every point. Ran was waiting at Shinichi's house, a broad grin plastered on her face, and a sheet of paper at the ready.

New rules. /Joy/.

_-No repeating the adventures of one date in another of the quota of 2 (extra dates outside may repeat the said activities as they are not part of the date)_

Yes. Because Shinichi wanted another trip to the hospital/near death experience this year… Ran urged him to keep reading.

_-Due to the personal and emotional stakes provided within the clauses of this exemplar of 'masculinity', the participants, Kudou Shinichi and Hattori Heiji, are entitled to retaliation of similar personal and/or emotional levels upon the person or persons initiating the preceding acts of masculinity. – Kisaki Eri, Attorney of Law_

Shinichi stared. Ran's mother was involved… this could /not/ be good.

"Ran, how many people know?"

"About the dare? A couple. Ai's been dropping all /kinds/ of hints, your /mother/ called, Dad was having a HEYDAY something about you abandoning me again, Sonoko's been practically GUSHING; she wants pictures, but that's against the rules-"

"RAN-!" Shinichi was beet red. Heiji was getting there.

"What? It says right here that you can dare me and Kazuha-kun to do next to ANYTHING." She smiled that smile that melted his heart and made him want to forgive her for everything and anything-

_-Cases and otherwise police-related activities are not accountable towards the act of a 'date'._

It was Heiji whom came up with the counter-dare first.

"You and 'Zuha, same rules, same guidelines, 'cept shoppin' 'stead o' cases and Yur Ka-san interferin~!" he stated.

"But-"

"No." Shinichi cleared his throat. "Your Ka-san said 'equivalent'. What's more fair than the same dare, with a slight tweak for the persons involved?"

"But /shopping/~!"

"Hm…" Shinichi finally sighed. "Fine, no /spying in the guise of the date/, and /NO/ school related or food-related shopping." Clothes' shopping was an acceptable 'date', if one made a day of it, so was holiday shopping. Heiji half shrugged. He went to make tea for Shinichi's throat.

* * *

**merpderp i leik yaoi~! **

**ideas are still welcome~!  
**

**r&r peeps~!  
**


End file.
